backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Brain-wave analyzer
The brain-wave analyzer was one of the inventions Dr. Emmett Brown created in 1955. It was intended to allow him to read someone else's thoughts. History When Marty McFly arrived at his house for the first time, Doc disconnected the machine from his dog Copernicus, and tested the machine on him as he arrived on his doorstep. It consisted of a helmet with a metal geodesic framework that held several cylindrical devices pointed at his head, with electrical wires that led from each of these devices to either a small helmet strapped to his dog's head, or to a suction cup that he stuck to Marty's forehead. His first guess was that Marty had come'' "from a great distance''". This was only partly true; Marty never left Hill Valley, but he did ''travel a great distance in time. His second guess that Marty was selling subscriptions to ''The Saturday Evening Post door-to-door. This was a common occupation, but also not entirely correct, as Marty had picked up a newspaper earlier that day to check when he was. His next guess was that Marty was selling peanut brittle — as Howard's daughter, a Girl Scout, was doing for her baseball team in 1985Back to the Future novelization, page 33 — for the Boy Scouts,Back to the Future novelization, page 115 which was incorrect. After noticing that Marty appeared to be wearing a life preserver, Emmett made a wild guess that he was collecting donations for the Coast Guard Youth Auxiliary. He did not know that only a short time beforehand, when Lorraine's mother guessed that he was a sailor, Marty answered that he was a member of the Coast Guard. If this wasn't an amazing coincidence, then this device may have been Emmett's first invention that actually worked. When Doc discovered the brain-wave analyzer didn't work at all, he threw it to the floor in anger, causing it to break into several pieces.Back to the Future novelization, page 116 However, a week later, while Doc was reading the letter his 1985 counterpart had sent from 1885 via several generations of Western Union, Marty tried on the brain-wave analyzer helmet as he looked at the inventions in the lab, so Doc must have repaired the device at some point. ''Back to the Future: The Ride'' At some later date, Doc Brown and his team at the Institute of Future Technology successfully demonstrated a much smaller version of the brain-wave analyzer that was used to read one's own thoughts and display them on a LED screen. The device worked by harnessing electro-magnetic impulses created by synapse-disponses from both the cerebral-malbestare. Mind waves were transmitted at a mind obitting rate into the circuitry, thus translating thoughts into written form-in other words, reading your mind. Apparently Doc had some initial doubts that his newer version of the brain-wave analyzer would work, as the message on the display was that of Doc pleading to the device to "Work, baby, work!"Back to the Future the Ride Experience Part 2 at YouTube. In 1986, during the estate sale, Biff Tannen wore Doc's original brain-wave analyzer helmet. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' *''Back to the Future novelization'' *''Back to the Future: The Story'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future: The Ride'' *''Back to the Future: The Animated Series'' **"Retired" *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 1: It's About Time'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 4: Double Visions'' Sources *''Back to the Future novelization'' References Category:Doc's inventions Category:1955 Category:1986 Category:1991